Jason Stryker
Jason Stryker was a mutant with the ability to create mental illusions within anyone he makes eye contact with, as well as persuade them to speak or perform actions without inhibitions. Biography Background Jason Stryker was born in 1963, to William Stryker and his unnamed wife. |-|Original Timeline= When William Stryker discovers that his son is a mutant, he sent him to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in the hope he could be cured of his mutation, but Jason is instead encouraged to embrace his mutation by Xavier. Stryker became furious and withdrew Jason from the programme. Over the next year, Jason grew increasingly angry with his parents and blamed them for his mutation, to which he began to use his powers to torment them, planting horrific illusions and images in their minds. Stryker's wife eventually committed suicide by applying a power drill to her left temple, in an attempt to bore the images out. X-Men Origins: Wolverine A young Jason Stryker, following causing his mother's suicide, is cryogenically frozen by his father at his Three Mile Island facility. Between X-Men Origins: Wolverine and X2: X-Men United After the Three Mile Island incident, Stryker unfreezes and lobotomizes Jason and hooks him up to a machine that extracts the spinal fluid from his brain, which Stryker then distills to form a compound so powerful it can influence the actions of other mutants and make them extremely compliant to verbal commands. X2: X-Men United Jason, under the direction of his father, creates illusions in Charles Xavier's mind to make him kill all mutants, beside himself and the Professor. Magneto stops Stryker's plan by breaching the room, and then instructs Jason to kill all of the humans instead. Storm and Nightcrawler enter the room to stop Jason, and she uses her powers and causes him to freeze, disrupting the illusion. When the Dark Cerebro began to falling apart, Nightcrawler rescues Charles. Jason drowned when the dam burst its banks and flooded the entire facility. X-Men: The Official Game Not long after the events of X2, Jason starts to haunt Nightcrawler and reminds him that he left him to die. Jason sacrifices his own life in order to help Nightcrawler destroy the Sentinels by destroying his solid form, which is his malevolent side, inside the Mastermold. Jason says his final goodbye to Nightcrawler and disappears. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past Following the events taking place at the Paris Peace Accords, Major William Stryker regroups with Bolivar Trask in Washington, where they discuss how to capture Mystique again. Trask then asks William how old his son is, to which William replies that Jason is turning ten this year. Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Jason, much to his father's disgust, is a very powerful telepathic mutant. *'Telepathy:' Jason is a very skillful telepath, able to project visions and illusions in other people's mind. He is also powerful enough to overcome Charles Xavier 's powers. *'Illusion Manipulation:' He is able to make peoples see, hear and feel things that are actually not there, like when he make himself look like a little girl in the point to manipulate Xavier. Relationships Original Timeline= Family & Friends *William Stryker Sr. † - Grandfather *﻿William Stryker † - Father *Lady Deathstrike † - Former Ally Enemies *Nightcrawler - Former Friend turned Enemy *Professor X - Former Teacher turned Enemy *Storm † - Enemy |-|Revised Timeline= Family *William Stryker Sr. † - Grandfather *﻿William Stryker - Father Trivia *Jason's illusion-based powers in the film was based off one of the other X-Men villains Mastermind, a member of the Hellfire Club. *Jason's comic book counterpart was originally a one-time character in 1982 that was born as a mutant and supposedly killed by his father who took it as a sign of God to begin his holy crusade of mutant genocide. In 2013 this was retconned, and instead it was established in the All-New X-Men series that his father took him to A.I.M. to have his powers suppressed, and in the present he has become the new leader of the Purifiers to continue his late fathers' work of exterminating all mutants. *Jason's hetrochromia and mulitple personalities (Older Jason and Younger Jason) are somewhat similar to David Haller aka Legion who possesses both Hetrochromia and Schizophrenia/Split personality disorder. *Amy and Jason Stryker were the only two characters to have heterochromia, which made one of their eyes blue and the other green. External links * * Category:X2: X-Men United characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Scars Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Stryker Family Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Telepathy Category:Enhancement Category:Alkali Lake Category:Weapon X Category:HYDRA Category:Mind Control Category:Three Mile Island Prisoners Category:Former Heroes Category:Class 4 Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters